


Alive but not sane

by Haikyuality



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Shiganshina Trio, mikasa's kinda insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuality/pseuds/Haikyuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa had learned from a young age that life wasn't necessarily fair. She watched every day how others lost their life so that the murderer could survive and unfortunately Mikasa had to experience the unfairness of the world herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive but not sane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ackersthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersthetic/gifts).



Mikasa had learned from a young age that life wasn't necessarily fair. She watched every day how others lost their life so that the murderer could survive. When someone killed a human being everyone avoided the topic as much as possible just so that they wouldn't be the next one to die. When someone killed an animal it wasn't evil at all because it was necessary to survive. In this world, only the strong ones could live.  
Her family lived at the edge of the town, trying not to make any scenes and not to stand out as much as possible. Unfortunately for them, keeping a low profile didn't work out and Mikasa had to experience the unfairness of the world herself. Like every other day, she and her parents were at home, enjoying the lovely and harmless life they led. Nobody of them would have thought that all of that could suddenly come to an end but sadly it did. They were expecting a guest that day, an old friend who came by every other day but when they opened the door, the one who was standing there wasn't him but someone they had never seen before. The old man easily pushed Mikasa's father out of the way and headed straight to her. She didn't realize what was going on at first but when her father fell to the ground without moving and her mother yelped after getting stabbed, Mikasa understood. The men stuffed the young girl into a bag and ran away with her. The ones who witnessed everything never said a word and when the bodies of the two adults got found nobody even bothered to look for the murderer. Even though everybody knew what happened to the child nobody cared to do anything about it.

The way Mikasa had to live from then on wasn't really comfortable nor pleasing. At least not for her. That old guy certainly didn't assassinate the child’s parents so that he could take care of her. Child trafficking wasn't as common anymore as it used to be and normally nobody died for it. What was common was to own homeless children who did it on their own free will, even though they only did it so that they could live. But Mikasa shouldn't be one of them, she should lead a normal life, go to school and enjoy living. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The old man was quite pleased to have her. Many of his clients were interested in the girl and they paid a lot so that they could play with her. It sadly wasn't the kind of playing she liked. The men touched her naked body, kissed every spot of her, played with her breast and also with her vagina. She never had something inside of her before, and nobody took that into consideration. They only wanted to have sex with her. Whether she bled or cried didn't matter. 

Mikasa knew that only the strong ones could survive so she too tried to be strong. She tried to endure the pain, to do what she was told and she didn't disobey. But at the back of her mind someone talked to her. She heard a low whisper telling her to live for real. As time went on the voice in her head became clearer and clearer, the person talking to her became realer. They soon started speaking to each other, she learned that his name was Eren and he was the same age as her. He was kind of unreasonable and aggressive but at the same time he cared a lot for her. Eren wanted her to be an ordinary girl so he told her to fight.  
“If you lose, you die. If you win, you live. If you don’t fight, you can’t win!”

So the girl did just that. She fought for her own freedom. Pushing the knife through the first man was an obstacle, stabbing the next one was easy. Everyone tried to stop her, grabbing her but losing an arm was now ordinary but she was only a kid. She didn't come far before 

someone got hold of her. Eren had nothing to say except telling her to resist but it didn't work. Another voice then sounded through her brain. This one was a lot quieter and the person sounded kind of unsure. They told her to stop struggling, to think things through. They came up with a strategy, told her to attack when the men least expect it. Because of the person’s voice Mikasa escaped. Because of both voices, she now is one of the strong and for the first time in her life, she had friends.

Mikasa had now gained the freedom she wanted, nobody even dared to go near her and she was now known as the devil himself. But she didn't care. They could say whatever they wanted because she had Eren and Armin, the two voices who guided her through her nightmare.


End file.
